Las gomitas Morby
by BlueHowellStylinson
Summary: Jamás apuestes gomitas. Es una lección que Mordecai tuvo que aprender.


**Los personajes de Un show más no me pertencen.** **Contenido Gay/Yaoi, favor de guardar discresión.** **¡Gracias por leer!** _-¡Mordecai!, ¡por favor!.-Suplicaba el mapache jalando de su polera al más alto._ _-¡No, Rigby!.-Contestó el de cabello azul.-¡Lo vas a saber después!_ _-¡Anda, no seas cobarde!.-Dijo el castaño tratando de lograr su cometido._

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Por una simple pregunta.

Flashback*

 _-Oye, Rigby.-Dijo Mordecai con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas._ _-¿Qué?.-Preguntó el castaño parando el videojuego._ _-Tú...¿qué le regalarías a alguien a quien le quieres confesar tus sentimientos?.- Mordecai se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo._ _-Uhh, ¿quién es la afortunada, pillín?.- Preguntó subiendo las cejas de arriba a abajo el moreno._ _-...A decir verdad, es un afortunado.-Dijo el de cabello azul volteando a otro lado queriendo que la tierra lo tragara._ _-¿Khá?.-Preguntó Rigby._ _-Sí, me gusta un chico.-Dijo Mordecai._ _-Ah...Bueno, la verdad, no lo sé, este, emm, ¡oh, mi lente de contacto!.-Dijo el castaño tratando de evitar el tema, la vieja confiable._ _-Pero, tú...-Empezó a hablar Mordecai._ _-Shh.-Lo interrumpió Rigby.- Y ¿cómo se llama?.-Preguntó después de un rato el moreno._ _-¡Oh, creo que se me quema el arroz!.- Dijo Mordecai antes de correr al baño...y después de darse cuenta de que corrió al baño ir a la cocina._ _Un clásico._ Fin flashback*

Después de ese día el moreno se la pasó tratando de averiguar el nombre del chico del cual Mordecai estaba enamorado.

A él le dolía que Mordecai no confiara lo suficiente en él como para contárselo y que no pudiera saber cuál era el nombre de quien enamoró a Mordecai, algo que él jamás pudo lograr.

Después de buscar pistas y tratarle de sacar información a sus compañeros de trabajo (sin lograr nada), decidió rendirse.

Lo averiguaría cuando Mordecai se le declarara al chico y este le dijera que sí.

Aunque el de cabello azul tenía otros planes.

 _-Rigby, ya no sigas.-Dijo Mordecai._ _-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó el moreno._ _-¡Es seguro que él me va a decir que no, mejor me voy a la mierda de una vez!.- Dijo el más alto._ _-Te va a decir que sí.-Dijo Rigby tratando de animar a su amigo._ _-¡NO LO VA A HACER!, ¿ME HAS VISTO?.-Gritó Mordecai._ _-¡CLARO QUE SÍ LO HE HECHO!.-Gritò por su parte el castaño._ _-Entonces, ¿ves que soy feo?, crezco a lo idiota, soy horrible y tengo un cáracter de la mierda, ¿quién podría salir conmigo?.-Dijo el de cabello azul._ _ **Yo lo haría**_ pensó el castaño pero prefirió no expresarlo en voz alta.

- _Él te dirá que sí, te lo aseguro.-Dijo Rigby._ _-No lo hará, ¿quieres apostar?.-Dijo Mordecai._ _-Claro.-Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos._ _-Te apuesto unas **gomitas** a que me dice que no.-Dijo el de cabello azul imitando la acción del más bajo._ _-Trato hecho.- Dijo Rigby al mismo tiempo que se daba un apretón de manos con el más alto._ _-Vas a perder.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo._ _*_ _-Rigby, hay algo que tengo que decir pero debémos ir cerca del bote de basura.-Dijo el de cabello azul._ _-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó extrañado el más bajito._ _-Así me voy a ir más rápido a la mierda.- Dijo Mordecai antes de dar un gran suspiro._ Mordecai se empezó a acercar lentamente al castaño, hasta juntar sus labios en un casto beso y alejarse rápidamente.

- _Ahora, ¿quién ganó las gomitas?.-Preguntó Mordecai, preocupado al ver que Rigby no le dirgía la mirada._ Pero lo que no esperó fue que Rigby se acercó a él en un movimiento rápido robándole un apasionado beso.

- ** _Yo gané las gomitas_** _.- Dijo con una sonrisa el bajito antes de darle un pequeño beso al más alto, él cual seguía shockeado._ _ **Jamás apuesten gomitas.**_ Extra

 _-No se vale.-Dijo Mordecai con un pequeño puchero al ver como su ahora novio se comía las gomitas que había ganado._ _-Te amo.-Dijo el otro con una sonrisa causando que el rostro del mayor se comparara con el rojo del astro rey._ _-Oh cállate.-Dijo el de cabello azul seguido de un resoplido._ _-Cállame.-Dijo el más pequeño con una sonrisa pícara._ **¡Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño one shoot! :D**


End file.
